


Loss and Gain

by Skybirdday



Series: Ducky/Reader oneshots [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: After a hard day tending to wounded soldiers in Vietnam,you take it hard, but there is someone to help you





	

Loss and Gain

by Skybirdday

(Ducky/Reader)

 

Summary: After a hard day in Vietnam tending to wounded soldiers, you take it hard, but there is someone  
to help you

 

Death. . .

That's all you saw now with the soldiers. Sometimes you saved those who came into the big tent and sometimes  
you didn't. The faces blurred together over time - all ages and colors, some were seasoned veterans and others  
were just kids wanting to serve their country.

A team was fighting some miles away. Dr. Mallard- Donnie - was there fighting along side them. Days, weeks,  
months passed. . .would there be no end to this war? How many lives had to die for it to end?

"F/N?" said a voice before you felt something touch your shoulder.

You jump and turned to find yourself looking at one of the other nurses. "Claire, what's wrong?'

"F/N, when was the last that you slept? You look terrible."

"Never mind me. What about the men? How's Bobby, the soldier from New York --"

Claire shook her head and cast her eyes downward. "He's dead."

You gasped. "When? He's stable!"

"He went to sleep and never woke up. Why don't you take the rest of the day off, F/N? The rest of us  
can take it from here. Get some rest, all right?" said Claire.

You only nod as you walk away from one tent to head down the path to your personal tent.

********* 

Hours later, you awoke when you heard a noise. You hear a voice say "Hello, Nurse L/N."

You get up out of bed and smile. "Dr. Mallard, you're back."

He nods. "Nurse Claire tells me that you were affected by all the deaths happening around us.  
Would you like to talk about it?" He sat down beside you on your cot.

"I don't feel like I did enough for them. The soldiers that died," you say.

Dr, Mallard took your hands into his. "You did what you could do for them. Sometimes we cannot  
save everyone even though we want too."

"How is it out there?" you say, staring into his blue eyes.

"The lads are struggling to survive and fight every day. I have been fighting and patching them up when I  
can."

"Why are you back here?"

"Another group relived us so I came back here."

"I missed you, Donnie," you say before you lean in and press your lips to his. Moments pass as Donnie pulls you  
into his embrace as you kiss. Then you parted as you both breathed heavily, staring at each other.

Donnie laughed. "I should go away more often. You finally called me Donnie after how many months now? I have been  
wanting to kiss you, but I did not know if it was proper. What do you want to do? Are we dating or am I courting you?"

"I don't know. How about we take it day by day and see where it leads?"

Donnie nodded. "That would be fine," he said as he leaned in to kiss you again.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to get them involved with each other or to start  
> their relationship so I wrote this a few days ago. Tweaked it a bit,  
> but most of it remains unchanged as I wrote it. Enjoy and let me know  
> what you think!


End file.
